


Crosseyed And Painless

by gunshoes



Series: Once in a Lifetime [3]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, happy american thanksgiving lol have this!!!, pat likes being told what to do and justin will happily oblige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunshoes/pseuds/gunshoes
Summary: Justin continues to be surprised at how enthusiastic Pat is when he blows him.





	Crosseyed And Painless

Justin continues to be surprised at how enthusiastica Pat is when he blows him. This time he’d been glancing fervently over at Justin nearly all evening, eventually cornering him and dragging him by his tie into their shared room. Pat pushed Justin onto the bed, kneeling down in front of him immediately, resting his hands on Justin’s knees, and waiting for Justin to give him further instructions. Justin gave Pat a soft smirk, one hand snaking in to tug at Pat’s hair, and the other cupping his cheek. Pat leaned into Justin’s touch, closing his eyes and sighing softly. “You want me to tell you what to do?” Justin asked, and Pat looked up at him, holding their gaze for a moment before nodding. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Justin tugged at Pat’s hair, pulling his head back before releasing his grip. “Take your shirt off.” he muttered, and Pat was quick to obey. He pulled it over his head and set it gently on the floor next to him. “Good. Now take my dick out.” Justin said firmly. Pat moved forward, smiling when Justin’s hands returned to grip at his hair. Pat brought a hand to quickly unbutton Justin’s jeans before reaching inside to pull out Justin’s cock. Pat gripped Justin at the base, squeezing him lightly and pulling his hand back up to stroke him. Justin hummed happily, carding his fingers through Pat’s hair while Pat continued stroking him. Pat’s eyes flit between the head of Justin’s dick and back up to where he was seated above him. “Oh you wanna taste it baby? Cornered me in here so you could blow me?” Pat blushed and looked away from Justin’s inquisitory gaze. “All you have to do is ask.” Justin replied, smugly. Pat whined and pouted, his crimson blush creeping up his cheekbones and spreading to his ears. He mumbled something under his breath, unintelligible to Justin. “Speak up.” He stated, looking down directly at Pat. “God, Justin. Can I suck your dick?” he asked, finally looking back up at him. Justin scoffed. “I don’t know, can you?” his voice sounded almost cruel, and Pat’s blush grew. “May I. May I suck your dick.” 

Justin grinned. He looked almost predatory to Pat, who was about as embarrassed as he’d ever been in his life. “Of course you can, sweetheart. Now what do you say?” Pat closed his eyes, humiliation rolling in waves over him. He whined again, before speaking in a near whisper. “Thank you.” Justin looked absolutely delighted at Pat’s obvious discomfort. Pat leaned in and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to flick at the head. Pat glanced up at Justin catching his eyes before taking a long flat lick over Justin’s dick. Justin groaned quietly and he muttered a curse under his breath when Pat took his dick in one hand and swallowed around the head. Pat circled his wrist over what he hadn’t fit, and bobbed on Justin’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and only focusing on the task at hand. “Pat you look so pretty down there.” Justin tugged gently at Pat’s hair, forcing him to look up. Justin’s gaze laid heavily on him and Pat couldn’t stifle a moan around Justin’s dick. “Fuck,” Justin swore, before pulling Pat off his dick fully. Pat made a pathetic whining sound when Justin’s cock withdrew, and Justin chuckled at him. “You want it that bad, huh? I wanna see how far you can take me, think you can get my cock all that way down that beautiful mouth?” Pat’s mouth dropped open, and he looked up innocently, trying to bat his lashes. Justin just snorted at that, before gripping Pat’s hair tighter and pushing his mouth down onto his dick. 

Pat took the first few inches easily, but the second half he had to carefully focus on not choking. On not letting the overwhelming urge to cough get in the way of what he was trying to do. Pat hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Justin before pushing forward. He was going to get all of Justin in him if it killed him. Pat was sure Justin could probably see a bulge through his neck, and attempted to cry out at the thought. Of Justin being able to see the imprint of his dick through Pat’s skin. Pat pushed onward, swallowing around the thick cock filling his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. He felt stretched so tight, his mouth spread wide open to fit all of Justin’s cock. Pat could feel tears start to well in the corners of his eyes, and he closed them to try and push them back unsure of how Justin would respond to him literally sobbing around his dick. Pat took a breath through his nose before plunging forward again, only to be greeted to his nose pressing up against justin’s crotch. “You did it, beautiful. God Patrick, you feel amazing,” Justin trailed off. Pat felt ecstatic at Justin’s praise, and raised up his courage to pull his mouth down Justin’s length. Pat hummed happily as he bobbed up and down on Justin’s dick, a sense of pride pulling at him through the small noises that Justin was trying to contain. Pat could feel Justin’s grip in his hair though, could feel Justin dropping his ironclad control. 

Pat moved one of his hands from off of Justin’s knee to reach down and grasp at his own cock. He only got in a couple of strokes before Justin’s grip on his hair tightened. “Hey now, did I say you could touch yourself?” Justin asked, and Pat whined around Justin’s length, pulling his hand away. “Good. sit on both of your hands, I don’t need you trying that again.” Pat could feel the tears that had been trying to come out begin to fall, and he looked up at Justin through tear glazed eyes, much to Justin’s absolute delight. “You’re crying for me? Oh baby you didn’t have to! God, Pat. I could just eat you up.” Pat kept nearly choking himself on Justin’s dick, looking up at him through his tears. “Mmm, you’re doing so well Pat, keep it up, I’m gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours?” Justin said, his voice sickly sweet. Justin tugged on Pat’s hair, pulling him off of his dick. “Just keep your mouth open okay?” Pat nodded, and obediently kept his mouth open wide, as Justin simply rested the head of his dick in Pat’s mouth. He stroked himself quickly, before coming onto Pat’s tongue. Pat wasn’t actually super fond of swallowing, but figured Justin would treat him real nice if he did. He waited for justin to pull out before he swallowed, and opened his mouth again to show Justin. Justin grinned, and grabbed Pat’s forearm, hauling him up onto the bed. Pat laid on his back and Justin crawled over him, kissing his lips softly before trailing down to his neck. Justin grabbed Pat’s dick, and began stroking him. Pat whined and groaned, arching up off the bed and into justin’s grip. “You did such a good job, baby. I’m proud of you. You can come for me whenever you like.” Pat shuddered when he came, and craned his neck up as Justin traveled his kisses back up to Pat’s mouth. Pat smiled into the kiss Justin planted on his lips, reaching a hand up to cup Justin’s face. 

“You looked so good, Pat.” Justin said softly, and Pat grinned at him. “I know I did.” He responded, and winked. Justin rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on his hip. “Hush. C’mon,” He flopped down onto the bed, motioning Pat to curl up next to him. Pat did so eagerly, cozying up into Justin’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> [title from this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY3tHQJegOM) [my tumblr](http://www.gun-shoes.tumblr.com) next fic is pat/justin/simone that i'll post in a couple weeks!


End file.
